


Dads!  What Are S’mores?

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom, parentlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sterling has been watching American TV and wants to try s’mores.





	Dads!  What Are S’mores?

“Dads, what are s’mores?” Sterling asked as he entered the sitting room and perched on the chair arm.

Sherlock didn’t even look up as he said, “an abomination that the Americans can keep. Why?”

John, however, had a different viewpoint, “they’re a version of wagon wheels which you’ve tried and didn’t like. Remember? Biscuits with marshmallows and chocolate?”

“Oh yuck! Pa-Pa’s right, they’re an abomination!” Sterling said with conviction.

“I like them,” John said. “The Americans I met in the military introduced me to them. They use graham crackers which makes a difference.”

“Really?” Sterling came and climbed onto John’s lap. “What are graham crackers?”

“Hard to explain the taste. We’re going to Boston next month. We could try them then,” John said as he hugged his son close.

”OK Daddy!” Sterling said in delight as he hopped off John’s lap. He ran to Sherlock and hugged his arm which was all he could reach. “Will you try them Pa-Pa?”

”Nope.” Sherlock said firmly, popping the p. “I do not like melted marshmallows.”

”Don’t let him kid you. He loves Rice Krispie Treats and they have melted marshmallows.” John said.

”What are those?” Sterling looked confused.

”Food of the gods which have no relation to s’mores!” Sherlock said firmly.

”We’ll try those as well,” John promised.

”Daddy,” Sterling asked, “where’s Boston?”


End file.
